Twist My Hips
Twist My Hips is a thirty-fifth track of the album, When the Sun Goes Down sung by Candy the Raccoon and Typhoon the Hedgehog Lyrics The energy's impactful Feel the beat, don't be so careful Everybody here look so beautiful in the light When we move, it's sterile Do you feel this? Do you feel that? Did you take some? Did you get back? Are you ready to move it, move it? 'Cause I'm ready to lose it, lose it So let it flow, oh Get them out on the floor, oh If you take it slow, well, I'ma ready to go So watch me, watch me I twist my hips, watch me I pump my fist, watch me I move like this, watch me Whirl, watch me, whirl, watch me I pout my lips, watch me I swerve and dip, watch me I slide and switch, watch me Whirl, watch me, whirl, watch me Yo, all I need is a beat and a dance floor Honestly, what more could y'all ask for? It's like a passport to another world The DJ spinning like a whirlwind swirl And we straight grinning like winning in the night And I'm awake, willing to be thrilling, it's a great feeling I'ma take what I get, motivate, take a step Innovate, get a rap, levitate, manifest Do you feel this? Do you feel that? Did you take some? Did you get back? Are you ready to move it, move it? 'Cause I'm ready to lose it, lose it So let it flow, oh Get them out on the floor, oh If you take it slow, well, I'ma ready to go So watch me, watch me I twist my hips, watch me I pump my fist, watch me I move like this, watch me Whirl, watch me, whirl, watch me I pout my lips, watch me I swerve and dip, watch me I slide and switch, watch me Whirl, watch me, whirl, watch me So get it right or don't get it at all We all fall, don't curl up into a ball And don't stall, stand tall, get your back up the wall And get back on the ball and get back involved now Grab the door by the hand And pull it like a rubber band, back and forth like an accordion plan spontaneous, smart instantaneous Reach for the sky now, get subterraneous Do you feel this? Do you feel that? Did you take some? Did you get back? Are you ready to move it, move it? ' Cause I'm ready to lose it, lose it So let it flow, oh Get them out on the floor, oh If you take it slow, well, I'ma ready to go So watch me, watch me I twist my hips, watch me I pump my fist, watch me I move like this, watch me Whirl, watch me, whirl, watch me I pout my lips, watch me I swerve and dip, watch me I slide and switch, watch me Whirl, watch me, whirl, watch me I twist my hips, watch me I pump my fist, watch me I move like this, watch me Whirl, watch me, whirl, watch me I pout my lips, watch me I swerve and dip, watch me I slide and switch, watch me Whirl, watch me, whirl, watch me Category:Songs